


Perfect Carlos

by kindkit



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-22 23:51:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/919505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindkit/pseuds/kindkit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Like the title says. Or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Carlos

Perfect Carlos with his perfect hair, perfect skin, perfect smile, perfect golden voice, everything Cecil has ever dreamed of and more, the only thing in Night Vale that's ever made Cecil perfectly happy. After so long he finally came back to Cecil's house, came to bed with him and it was perfect. Even Carlos's shyness and wanting the light off only made it more perfect.

Carlos lies still beside him, his beautiful chest slowly rising and falling, and under the sound of breathing Cecil can hear a faint whirring. Like a motor, a tiny perfect motor for the perfect simulacrum of a man. 

How could he have forgotten that Carlos is a _government scientist_? An outsider. He came from outside, from the government, like the black helicopters and the _other_ secret police.

He came, he said with perfect honesty, to study Night Vale. He came to time the sunsets and test the trees, to take apart the clocks and find that there was nothing inside them. He came to perform experiments, and what more perfect experiment than this, than Cecil Baldwin?

He has tested Cecil's hope to destruction. He has taken Cecil apart and now there's nothing inside Cecil anymore.


End file.
